The Golden Collar
by Deva-Devastation
Summary: ItachixShisui/Sasuke. LEVEL: Middle. Bondage, SM, graphic yaoi, a story about masters and slaves Some fluff too
1. Introduction

**The Golden Collar**

**Introduction:**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the original author of Naruto

**Content:** BD SM Graphic sex and (Level: Middle)

**Pair****ings:** Itachi U.x Shisui U./Sasuke U. (Age: 14, 14 and 7 respectively)

**Others:** English is not my first language, by this way I warn of possible grammatical failures and incoherent phrases. In this fic can happen small things that in the reality cannot do the majority of persons, so do not try to imitate it without a professional around.

**Deep in the soul**

This story is a drama/romance where the feelings of love and a world of bitter reality are mixed on the back of a little boy who wants to grow quickly, not knowing the damage he can do to his "family". Being protected by the hard power of his big brother's Slave Academy, called "The Golden Collar", Sasuke will know what is to be a real pet and how hard is to be a Master. Shisui, as Itachi's slave, will advise Sasuke with every crazy idea he had, like his conscience, while he see how Itachi breaks down by the acts of his little brother, together with the big prestige of the academy. A heavy lesson will be learned: the slaves make the master… and not the contrary.


	2. Darkness Why

**The golden collar**

**Darkness "why"**

_**Author note:**_

_I went to a dungeon! It was my second time here. A master talked us about the torture, obligations and rights of the slaves. My boyfriend slapped my ass a bit, and I placed him a collar with chain and then I yanked him. It was so funny! And it gave me inspiration. As you know, he has a bad habit to enter here when I'm writing my erotic fics, then he read it and correct some grammatical mistakes, and finally he gets a horny on my feet (one time I was calling him Kisame!! xD) It happened THREE TIMES with this story! Is short and late, I blame it all on Alec TT Blame it on him you too!! And enjoy it_

"Firm!"

I was on my training table. I was dressed with Italian design things for this special event.

"Well… Well…"

My nii-san was tickling me with his touch, but I had to stay quiet, firm and serious. His hands were moving all around my body, touching and pressing my muscles, searching defects, marks, irregularities on my skin or something that will make me non attractive for the jury.

"Up"

I got up on my knees taking a pose like a cat or a dog. Itachi was checking my tummy meticulously.

"Okay. Ready for tomorrow. Try to not get yourself bruised. Before we go, I'll check you again. Now you can dress casual. I'm going to make your breakfast."

"Yes nii!"

I was smiling. The nerves made me to feel awake and full of energy. I went to my Aniki's room. I have my own closet here but no always my nii-san let me get dressed by myself. Carefully I take my expensive accessories from me and I replaced them of my common gloves, boots, collar and ears. And quickly I crawl to the kitchen. The smell of chicken made me hungry!

"Good morning Sasuke"

He is Shisui, he help's Itachi in everything he do. He was wearing his formal suit too! He gave me a tight huge. I always look him like a mother.

"Good morning cousin"

He placed my bowl with pieces of chicken and carrot on the floor, on a little white dish towel, and I sit near him. His bowl was full of fodder, but he is not allowed to sit, not even on the floor. The chains of his suit make metallic noises when he raises his hand to eat. We always eat fodder, there are seven different tastes with sauce and sometimes Itachi give us a boiled egg. And before we go to sleep we drink a bowl of milk! In addition I eat chicken the week before the event, and Shisui can drink a bit of sake with Itachi to celebrate the result, even if I don't win.

"Are you ready?"

Yes! Every morning, after the breakfast, we go with my Aniki to work. He has a training academy two houses far of home. His name is "The Golden Crown" and all his certificates are coveted and very valuable, something to be proud of. The Uchiha district is the biggest in Konoha, but is all empty, nobody lives here since the slaughter, when I was 3. I bounce of nerves, I can't stay quiet while Itachi hitch up my chain leash on my collar.

"Be quiet Sasuke… You'll get injured"

Shisui, behind Itachi, smiled me. I know he is nervous too! My nii-san yanked softly the two leashes on his left hand, while taking his work case with the right. I crawl across the door in front of Itachi, but Shisui walked behind. He always walks behind Itachi. Suddenly Itachi stopped and the chain didn't let me to keep walking. I looked back confused.

"Where is your tail Sasuke?"

"Ah! My tail! I forget it!"

I lowered my sight to my big like-kitty gloves ashamed.

"Well… I'll give you one at the academy. But don't forget again! Tomorrow is the event and we can't have mistakes"

"Yes nii-san"

And he started to walk again. But this time I crawled next to Shisui, still ashamed. He is a slave, so he can walk. He has his own rights and obligations. Is the same, and is different for me too. Because I'm not only a slave. I have the rank of pet, which give me different rights and obligations. But there are some things we share, like the obligation of obey our Master. And one of my obligations is to be like a pet. That's why I crawl instead of walk. My boots are like kitty paws, and they are large to cover my shin, and have protectors, for walk hours and hours without hurting me, or better said, for crawl hours and hours. I like to be a kitty!

Finally we arrived to the academy. Inside there are a room with the cages of the slaves and pets that needs discipline before return to they homes near they Masters. When my nii-san works I study on my room. I have books of lots of subjects and every day I work on them about 5 hours, with breaks for play and eat.

"I'll take care of this" Shisui said.

A cage covered with a black blanket was in front of the door. That means more work for my Aniki.

"Who is?"

Shisui take the regulation report and read it "Kakashi's slave, he requested to teach him some advanced orders, and he wrote down the page that Iruka don't need discipline"

"Something easy for a time…"

Shisui drag the cage inside, and placed it near the others.

"But there's a problem, that cage is not the standard for training"

"Place him in one of our cages of the basement. Then change the water of the cages, give them their fodder and clean some slaves for training. You, Sasuke, go to your desk room and start studying. I'll go in two hours to correct your activities"

And I did. I crawled to my room and then I opened a book about ninjutsu. They are so difficult! But nii-san told me I have a higher level than other boys with the same age as me. And that's enough for me.

**Itachi's POV**

Tomorrow is the pet contest. Sasuke went to twelve contests in all his life, and he won the half of them, but he never was the last or had an average punctuation. Just like me, when I was younger.

Papers covered my desk, the 75 are about Sasuke works. He still didn't went to the school, because he is seven, but he has a nice writing, can read and understand books and know basic things about maths, story and other subjects. His level is of a second year class student, like he was ten. With this, Sasuke won the rank of Genin the last year, just like me. I'm making him to study because it's obligatory, but if he can inherit my academy, all his life will be a piece of cake. Besides he has a lot of medals and diplomas about pet contests and ninja academy contests. A noise picks me up of my thoughts.

"Is all done, Sir. What do you want me to do now?"

"Hn… is fine, you can rest now"

"Yes, Sir. Can I rest just here?" Shisui sit on my lap rubbing his ass against my croth.

"You, whore" I fist a bunch of his hair and, violently, I placed him face down on my desk. Slaves aren't allowed to touch his masters if they don't tell "Are you begging for punishment?"

There's a level of mutual understanding between a Master and his Slave. That's what differentiates a good Master or a bad one. The Slave is literally free to do whatever he wants. But the Master is the one who has to punish bad habits, control his health and his hygiene, be possessive and take preventive measures in order to keep tied him to you, and don't let him to go with other master or pet, or don't let infidelity to happen. That's all responsibility of a good Master. And I know Shisui, his likes and dislikes, his limits, his plays with me, and I know how to maintain myself over him as a Master.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Ah… I'm so sorry…"

"ZAP!"

I like to use the riding crop on slaves. It's easy to manage, makes a lot of sound and slaps the skin letting a lovely red colour, but it never makes a serious damage. Is not the same as a wood paddle or a whip.

"ZAP!"

"Ah! Please… please…"

I take off his black trousers just to see his red ass. He wears his leather strings, as always, under the clothes, so I can hold his waist to ride him. My mouth turns water quickly only by the thought.

**Shisui's POV **

He had a melancholic face again. I know he never will forget the sad past. All the mistakes and disasters that Itachi reminds every day. His fate is no other than carry that heavy weight on his back for all his life. And that's why.

"Aaaah… Sir… please…"

That's why I am a bad slave sometimes. As a slave, I have a lot of importance inside the circle of that sort of family. I am the strength of my Master, I am a reflect of his will and his power. I am his perfection and his imperfection. Everything a Master is, is showed through his slave or his pet.

"ZAP!"

"Uuuhh… Sir…"

A slave can found a Master always. Not the same for masters. That's why, again. If you love your master you are a good slave, because you are who make him to shine. But if you hate your master, because of his incompetence, and you leave him alone, you will break him for life. Nobody wants to be slave of a bad Master.

"ZAP!"

"Please… Sir… slap me… hmmm good…"

**Sasuke's POV **

I did all my homework about write on scrolls and the codes of invocation and two hours passed. While I wait I can play! My little mouse plush was on a corner with my little blanket and a few more toys. But after two minutes I noticed that I haven't my tail! So I crawl out my desk room to my nii-san study. He doesn't let me walk around the academy but I'm not searching troubles this time!

"Grrr!"

A growl sound in the corridor, close to me. It comes from a half opened door at my right. I slowly come in.

"GRRRR!!"

It was a slave room, where my Aniki train the slaves. And there is a cage, covered with the black blanket. Every time a slave or pet is moved in his cage, the master places a black blanket on it to keep him warm, to prevent the relation with other pets near him and to give some intimacy for the looks of the people who walk around.

"ARRRGGG!!"

The cage trembled suddenly and I jumped backward scared.

"Who's here!?"

"It's… who are you?"

"I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"

**Itachi's POV **

I light a red candle. The clothes of my slave are lying on the floor and he is naked on my desk and ready for the punishment. The little flame slowly melts the wax, which drip down to Shisui's skin. And he moans like an animal while I'm fucking him painfully slow. The red burning drops make perfect circles on his back. I push myself inside again and again and again…

"Ooooh sir… hmmmm…"

The candle was getting shorter and I blow out it. I caress his back taking out the drops of dry wax, and I kiss his shoulders. I really love him, and how he feels around my cock. Little by little, that familiar feeling filled my body. As I closed my eyes and lean against Shisui's back, I came inside him, and he squirmed of pleasure under my weight. After a few seconds I recovered the control of my body and I was able to listen some drops of cum from Shisui's cock felling down on a little white puddle between his legs.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_Hi!! Deva-Deva for you as always! This chapter has cute pieces yeah? In the next we will see Itachi working, treating Naruto of his habit of biting things, learning some incredible things to Iruka and dealing with a slave who fucks everything. We can go deeper in Sasuke's mind and see how is his relation with Itachi (Is sweet!) and with Shisui (Is more sweet!!)It will be called "three ways of love" so…Bai-bai!! _

_Deva-Deva_

_PD: more than 2.000 words, this is my longest fic!_


End file.
